Why?
by Tchoubacka
Summary: La douleur. A l'état pur. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ca? Tout autour, la vie continue. Mais intérieurement, c'est l'effondrement. J'en ai assez. Finissons en.
1. Prologue

**Ecrit sur le moment. Je sais que ca va déplaire à de nombreux fans mais tant pis. Cette fic reprend au dernier épisode de la saison 4, à la toute fin au moment où Beckett est assise sur la balancoire, dans le parc juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sauvagement sur lui ^^. Voilà n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Merci d'avance :p**

* * *

La pluie goutait sur mes joues, se mêlant à mes larmes. Mes cheveux détrempés me fouettaient légèrement le visage tandis que je me balançais lentement, la mort dans l'âme. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, me laissant purifier par la pluie battante. J'inspire puis expire, tentant de chasser le désespoir morne qui s'incruste en moi. Je tente de garder le barrage solide le plus longtemps possible, mais rien à faire. Ma carapace s'est fissurée depuis que je l'ai rencontré. CASTLE. Mes dernières résistances lâchent et je m'effondre en pleurant. Il est trop tard. J'ai tout gâché. Je n'ai eu ni le meurtrier de maman, ni l'homme de mes rêves. Pardonne-moi Maman. J'ai tout gâché. Je me lève lentement de la balançoire. Ma décision est prise. A quoi se raccrocher quand on n'a plus rien ? Pourquoi vouloir se raccrocher ? Il serait tellement bon de s'endormir. Après tout, la journée a été dure. Une longue journée pleine de douleur, de déception mais ponctuée de temps en temps par quelques petits bonheurs. Allez. Il est temps de dormir. Je me dirige vers l'immeuble le plus proche. Il n'est pas très haut. A peine une dizaine d'étages mais ça devrait suffire. Les larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues. A quoi bon se débattre ? Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Et ce qui ne doit pas arriver n'arriveras pas. Je monte les premières marches de l'immeuble. Mes jambes pèsent lourds. Tellement lourd. A croire qu'elles ont peur. Soudain, un vertige me saisit. Je m'arrête au palier et vomit mes tripes. Puis je reprends ma montée. Je me demande ce que cela fait. De s'endormir. J'espère que je ne me réveillerais pas. Ce serait tellement décevant. Le vent me tire de mes rêveries, me rappelant que je suis arrivé sur le toit. Je m'avance lentement. Malgré toute ma résolution, je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter. Allez, il faut lâcher prise. Cesser de se battre. Je force mon corps à faire un pas devant l'autre. A mi-chemin, je suis pris d'un haut le cœur. Voilà que mon instinct de survie se déclenche ! Ironique. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je bats des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui brouillent ma vision. Je suis arrivée au bord de la toiture. Le vide à quelques millimètres m'aspire. Et la terreur me reprend. Pourquoi est-ce aussi dur ? Pourquoi ? Je ferme les yeux. Inspire un grand coup. La dernière inspiration. L'air a un arrière-goût de pollution auquel je suis habitué. Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? C'est dommage. Pardonne-moi maman. Je te rejoins enfin. Je n'ai plus le courage pour affronter la vie. Le vent me fouette le visage. Le temps s'étire. Et je fais un pas en avant. Pardonne-moi, Maman.

* * *

Un silence pesant plane sur l'assemblée. Ce n'est pas possible. La voix d'Esposito au téléphone m'avait bien fait comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Mais pas à ce point. C'est tout simplement impossible. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Et soudain, le choc. C'est réellement arrivé.

-NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! KATE !

Je me jette à genoux près du corps disloqué de ma lieutenant. Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Tout le monde m'observe en silence. Muet.

-NON ! PUTAIN KATE, TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA !

Je donne des coups secs sur sa poitrine, tentant de la ranimer. Non, pas comme ça ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça !

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Alexis et Maman me regarde, les yeux rougis et gonflés, serrés l'une contre l'autre.

-NON !

Je m'acharne une fois de plus. Cette fois, deux policiers se précipitent vers moi et me ceinturent. L'un d'eux est Ryan.

-Arrête ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle est morte ! Qu'elle est … Morte...

Mon cerveau ne peut tout simplement pas assimiler l'information. Ne plus revoir son magnifique sourire qui éclairait ma journée quand je lui apportais son café. Son sourire mi exaspéré, mi joueur. Ses yeux pétillants. Non. Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu. Et toute l'horreur de la situation m'apparait alors. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sanglote. Voir son corps disloqué m'est intenable et je me retourne. Ce n'est pas possible. Je vais l'apercevoir d'un instant à l'autre, me regardant avec cette moue que j'aimais tant. Je recule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'enlever ?

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà la suite^^J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je fais un nouveau blasphème. Merci pour vos review et n'oubliez pas le (joli) bouton review vous demande ;p**

* * *

Les vapeurs chaudes me font oublier. Oublier sa disparition. Une journée s'est écoulée. Une journée qui n'a servi à rien. Sans son existence, la mienne n'a aucune utilité. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Rien à faire. Toujours cette douleur sourde au cœur. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Quatre ans durant, je l'ai attendu. Et voilà qu'elle se dérobe. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer. La souffrance a séparé ce stade-là. Je me sens horriblement mal. Le rapport d'autopsie montre que c'est bel et bien un suicide. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et me laisse glisser plus profondément dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que seule ma bouche dépasse. Qu'on m'explique. Où est la justice ? Où est Dieu ? Je n'ai jamais été croyant. Mais s'il m'avait resté un seul morceau de foi, il m'a échappé. Putain mais où est Dieu ? Notre existence est-t-elle donc vaine ? Les seules choses qui resteront de notre passage ne sont donc que souvenirs ? Peu à peu, on oubliera son nom. On n'en parlera plus par tabou. Puis on finira par ne plus se rappeler qui elle était. Je connais tout ça. J'ai utilisé ce processus une bonne dizaine de fois dans mes romans. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Pourquoi rester ? Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde comme celui-là. Bien sûr il y a Alexis. Elle comprendra. Je suis désolé. Je me lève lentement et attrape un rasoir dans l'évier. Je me rallonge ensuite dans la baignoire. Alors c'est aussi facile que ça ? J'approche la lame de mon poignet. Un geste et ce sera fini. Sans douleur. La promesse de l'oubli. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je suis désolé Alexis.

* * *

La télé diffuse des images sans queue ni tête. Je la regarde sans vraiment la voir. Papa n'avait pas besoin de ça. Je ne peux pas me retenir, j'en veux à Kate. Elle me manque bien sûr. Mais je lui en veux. D'avoir fait ça à Papa. ? Cela fait une journée qu'il ne parle plus, il est encore sous le choc. Cela fait deux bonnes heures qu'il doit être dans le bain. Il doit s'être endormi. Je souris légèrement. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Je me relève quand j'entends le bip du four. Le dîner est prêt. Il va encore falloir que je le tire jusqu'à la table. Je soupire et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je commence par appeler Grand-mère. Elle descend en silence. Elle aussi a été fortement affectée par la mort de Beckett. Et la dépression de Papa déteint sur elle. Elle me fait un petit sourire.

Allez va chercher ton père.

Je repars et frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Papa à table !

Il ne me répond pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Il dort encore !

-Papa ! Allez debout là-dedans !

Toujours aucune réponse. Une crainte sourde s'insinue en moins.

-Papa ! Papa ! PAPA !

J'ai peur. Et si… Non ce n'est pas possible. Je rejette l'idée le plus loin possible.

-PAPA ! PAPA !

Toujours aucune réponse. Prise de panique je défonce la porte d'un coup de pied et me précipite à l'intérieur. Les vapeurs ont presque disparues, reste juste quelques gouttes de condensation. Mon regard se dirige vers la baignoire. Non. Impossible mon esprit me joue des tours.

-PAPA !

L'eau de la baignoire est teintée d'un rouge sanglant. NON ! Pas ça ! S'il vous plaît. Si Dieu existe, qu'il ne me fasse pas ça.

-PAPA ! REVEILLE TOI !

Je tombe à genoux et ma voix se casse. Mes yeux sont envahis de larmes. En entendant mes cris Grand-mère accourt derrière moi.

-Alexis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Grand-mère se tait derrière moi. Un cri déchirant s'élève. Je ne sais pas s'il vient de moi ou d'elle. Je ne sais plus. La douleur efface tout. Mon esprit essaye de construire un rempart avec la réalité, d'éviter l'inévitable. Impossible. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Grand-mère s'effondre sur le carrelage à genoux et attrape Papa par le bras.

-Nooonnn…

Il a perdu toute couleur et est d'un blanc presque verdâtre. L'idée d'appeler le Samu ne me vient que maintenant. Je me relève d'un bond, attrape mon téléphone portable et compose le 911. Ma voix se casse au téléphone et je leur donne notre adresse dans un sanglot. On me passe une psychologue spécialisé dans les cas d'Urgence. Dès que j'entends sa voix je raccroche. Je rampe presque jusqu'à la baignoire et effleure Papa. Toute vie a quitté son corps. La souffrance est intenable et je vomis sur le carrelage. Grand-mère se tient à côté, criant et pleurant à côté du corps. Je suis resté suffisamment à la morgue pour reconnaitre un cadavre quand j'en vois un. Et Papa est bel et bien mort. Malheureusement cette certitude ne calme pas ma souffrance. Bien au contraire, elle explose dans ma poitrine comme une déflagration. Je m'effondre. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment et le Samu se précipiter à l'intérieur. Les pleurs déchirantes de Grand-mère les attirent vers la salle de bain. Je sens deux mains m'attraper par les épaules. Je me dégage avec rage. Les mains recommencent et cette fois je me laisse faire. Nous sommes dans l'ambulance. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Je ne sais qu'une chose. Papa est mort.

* * *

**Voilà voilà^^ Bref n'oubliez pas de reviewer ca nous encourage (avis positif ou négatif :p)**


End file.
